That flower blooms in her heart
by stardust1827
Summary: Drip drip drop "HEI! SEDANG APA KAU DI SANA!" "TCH! KALAU KAU BERDIRI TERUS DI TENGAH HUJAN KAU BISA SAKIT!" "…hujan sudah menjadi bagianku" "APA KAU MENDENGARKU?" "TCH!"


That flower blooms in her heart

Chapter 1

Drip drip drop

"HEI! SEDANG APA KAU DI SANA?!"

"TCH! KALAU KAU BERDIRI TERUS DI TENGAH HUJAN KAU BISA SAKIT!"

"…hujan sudah menjadi bagianku"

"APA KAU MENDENGARKU?"

"TCH!"

*splash* lelaki itu berlari menuju ke arahku.

Hangat. Itu yang kurasakan.

Dia menutupi kepalaku dengan blazernya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa dia meminjamkanku blazernya? Aku tak mengenalnya. Dia berjalan tepat di depanku. Aku mengikuti langkah kakinya yang berlari menuju ke dalam sekolah. "Sudah ya" lelaki itu berjalan menerobos hujan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya pergi. Aku melepaskan blazer yang dari tadi menutupi kepalaku. Di blazer itu tertulis nama '_Gray Fullbuster'._

Begitulah bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Gray Fullbuster.

Esoknya.

Terlihat pemuda yang sedang mengambil sepatu di lokernya. "O-ohayou" sapaku. "Oh, Ohayou" dia menatapku sejenak lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Ketika dia beranjak pergi, kuberanikan diriku memanggilnya. "GRAY-_sama_!" entah mengapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _–sama_. Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan yang membingungkan. Aku pun menjadi gugup. "A-anu…" aku menelan ludahku, lalu melanjutkan kata-kataku, "ini… Juvia sudah mencucinya. Makasih ya" aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menyerahkan blazer Gray. "Um…sama-sama. Tapi…" Belum selesai Gray bicara, aku langsung lari menuju kelasku.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Juvia-chan!" "Levy-san!" "Juvia-chan, kau mau ke mana?" aku menatap gadis berambut biru pendek itu. "Juvia mau ke kantin. Levy-san?" "Ah! Aku mau ke perpustakaan!" "Um, kalau begitu, Juvia duluan ya. Nanti keburu masuk." Aku tersenyum tipis. "Ok. Jaa nee" gadis berambut biru pendek itu melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun membalasnya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kantin, entah mengapa ekor mataku menangkap sesosok lelaki berambut biru tua itu. Ku beranikan diriku menengok ke belakang. Gray-sama! Lelaki itu adalah Gray-sama! Dan dia bersama…seorang gadis berambut blonde dan matanya yang berwarna cokelat. Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis yang popular dan seorang celestial mage. Dan satu lagi, dia adalah kekasihnya Natsu Dragneel. Entah mengapa hatiku terbakar saat melihatnya dengan Lucy. Aku berbalik dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke _roof top_. Tiba-tiba, "OI!" suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku menengok ke belakang. Terlihat Gray-sama yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahku. Aku terkaget. "G…Gray-sama?" "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _–sama!_ Siapa namamu?" "J…Juvia Lockser desu!" "Juvia?" *doki!* Mukaku terasa panas. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku yang merah padam. "Gray!" Gadis berambut blonde itu lari menuju arah kami. "Oh, Lucy!" Rautan di wajah Gray seketika berubah. Yang tadinya serius sekarang berubah menjadi riang. Melihat itu hatiku kembali terbakar. "Juvia-chan?" Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Lucy menyapaku? "Eh? Darimana kau tau namaku?" "Oh, aku sering melihatmu. Kau Juvia Lockser, water mage kan?" "…Iya" Gadis berambut blonde itu tersenyum. "Aku Lucy Heartfilia!" lagi-lagi dia tersenyum membuatku semakin membencinya. "Umm…Iya….salam kenal" aku tersenyum tipis. *kring kring kring* Bel masuk pun berbunyi. "Ah! Juvia harus kembali ke kelas! Jaa nee, Lucy-san, Gray-sam…Gray-san!" Hampir saja aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _–sama._

*BRUK!* sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Manusia! Aku menabrak seorang manusia! Aku berusaha berdiri. "A…anu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" aku membantunya berdiri. "...s…sakit" katanya lirih. "EH? Kakimu terkilir?" "Kayaknya" "Kalau gitu kubawa kau ke UKS!"

Di UKS.

"Sensei!" ruang UKS itu sepertinya kosong. Kududukkan pemuda itu di atas ranjang. Ku ambil kotak P3K. "Umm, maaf yah" Aku membalut kakinya. "Siapa namamu?" "Juvia, Juvia Lockser" "Nama yang bagus" Sekali lagi mukaku terasa panas. "…Makasih" "Aku Lyon Vastia" pemuda itu tersenyum kepadaku. "…Selesai! Coba kau berdiri" Lyon berusaha berdiri. Kelihatannya dia masih harus membutuhkan bantuan. Aku menopangnya berdiri. "Bagaimana?" "Hehehe, masih agak sakit sih" "EH? Kalau gitu kau istirahat saja dulu. Tenang saja, Juvia…" kata-kataku berhenti. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Hening. "Kalau ada perlu panggil saja aku!" suaraku memecahkan keheningan. "Tapi, kau mesti belajarkan? Lagi pula mengapa kau sangat perhatian padaku?" "Karena ini salahku, membuatmu menderita seperti ini." "Eh? Jangan-jangan kau suka ya padaku?" "M…mana mungkin!" Pemuda itu tertawa. TCH! Menyebalkan.

Jam 3 sore. Semua orang sudah pulang. Aku masih berada di UKS bersama Lyon. "Hei, mengapa kau tidak pulang saja?" tanyanya. "Terus kau bagaimana?" "Sudah jangan pikirkan aku. Aku bisa menelpon temanku untuk membantuku pulang. Hari ini aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu" "Baiklah, kalau begitu Juvia pulang dulu" "Juvia!" Aku menengok ke belakang. Lyon memberiku tanda untuk datang ke sampingnya. Aku pun mengikutinya. Dia duduk. "Mendekatlah" katanya. "…Juvia, aku menyukaimu"

TO BE CONTINUED –

Bagaimana kah reaksi Juvia saat Lyon menyatakan cintanya pada Juvia?

Apa jawaban Juvia?

Dan bagaimana dengan Gray?

Author

Well, this is the first time I write a FanFic. Jadi, maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan/typo m(_)m. Jika kalian suka tolong tulis Review ya m(_)m


End file.
